


My name is Anthony

by Not_Yourcrybaby



Series: Who Are You My dear? [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust’s human name is Anthony, Cherri Is A Good Friend, Homophobia, Other, Short, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby
Summary: He didn’t know what she was saying. Going on about people born with powers of a demon. Well he didn’t believe her.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri, Angel Dust & Molly
Series: Who Are You My dear? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852372
Kudos: 15





	My name is Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans I really hope you enjoy this

He really didn’t mean it at first. Molly was laying on his bed and they were having a fun good ol time. The two never got time to be around each other even if it meant that they had a strained relationship. Anthony didn’t spend much time with his family.

Ever since his father learned he could hold a gun it was already said what he would do. He was a killer. Someone whose hands will always have blood on them. But to be honest it wasn’t the worst thing ever. No it could when Cherri, his best friend was also a killer.

She was amazing. Dyed red hair with pink at the tips. Blazing green eyes. The girl always had a bomb near her. She was amazing and wonderful and he was lucky to have her. Cherri, or the name that everyone gave her, was the only reason he wouldn’t have killed himself.

She was so supportive of him. The girl could have left when she came into his room finding him sucking off his dad’s bodyguards cock. But she didn’t. She stayed there for him when he was bleeding out from another beating from his father. 

Anyway Molly was talking to him about how there was this story she read about. People born with powers of a magical being she told him. He thought she was crazy or still childish. “It’s true,”Molly would say. 

Then their father came in. He looked mad. The kind of mad he would only get at Anthony. The most terrible part was he looked like Anthony. The same blonde hair that seemed to gleam white. The same red eyes that someone was prominent in their family.

“Molly be a dear and go talk to your mother”he said in a gruff voice. Molly did what she was told because she was brainwashed. A lady shall take orders from her man. Whether that be there father or her husband.

“You wanted to talk to me dad”Rapsed our Anthony. Ther dad sat on the bed. He looked apprehensive. “You're going to be moved to the girls' cordiors”he said. The young boy looked confused. But before he could say anything of his father snapped at him. 

“Your such a fag aren’t you my son. Anthony my own flesh and blood at a strip joint with another male. I thought I raised you differently. But it’s okay now, you aren’t mine”replied his father. 

“You’re disowning me,”he said in a small voice. His face shook his head as if to say yes. Anthony squeezes his palms together. He knew he was starting to dig his fingers into the skin. But he couldn’t help it. 

The freckles across his cheeks started to change. He could feel them changing on his face. He turned to his father to see him looking at him in curiosity and confusion. His father touched his cheeks only for him to pull his hand off with a burn. 

“What is that?”he asked himself. But Anthony could do it. He felt himself going insane. His head hurt and his body felt like it was on fire. The pain started to spread to his head. He took huge breaths trying to take in as much air as he could. Before long he let out a ear piercing scream.

Things started to fly out from all over the room and clammer to his dad. His father ran out of the room scared for his life. Things flew around Anthony. But once the teen realized what he was doing he stopped what he was doing. His cheeks doing back to normal. A paper however fell into his vision.

The story had Molly trying to tell him. He picked up the paper. She has written down facts about the people and what she personally believed. His door opened and he turned ready to throw his father out of his room.

Cherri however stood there. She didn’t look scared of him, nor could he read her like his favorite book. The face she was showing was happiness. “Pack your bags, we're leaving”replied the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely’s I hoped you enjoyed the story. If you want you guys can follow my Instagram not_yourcrybaby


End file.
